


Baton Pass

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request from elsewhere, way too long in the making: The tale of "forbidden" love between Professor Lysandre and Serena, a student trying to find her way in the world. Takes place in a College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All said, Serena had no true aspirations for her college experience. Sure. she signed on for a full semester, par her mother’s persistence. But that was that: A trial semester to test out the waters. She knew not what she desired from life, and had no true expectations otherwise. All she knew was that she’d do her best in her given courses, and move on from there.

As it stood, Serena found college life rather underwhelming. She’d befriended some of her peers in the meantime, but ennui gripped her. Between the bustle of classes and life, she often wondered what would become of her. She knew not if such a life were correct for her, or even if she could tolerate it. While she mused on such notions, she also knew she couldn’t let Grace down.

Many times had she told Serena of her life among Rhyhorns: While it was an exciting time, it wouldn’t last forever. Such effort wore down the body, leaving one wanting for more. Even with her accumulated riches and trophies, Grace felt like something greater awaited her. She eventually found it among family, and her loving home. 

While she knew Serena’s path could lead anywhere, all she wished was that her daughter find the same joy in life that she’d found. With her words in mind, Serena buckled on, searching for her own greater fulfillment. But, for all her fantasies, even she knew not what awaited her on campus. 

She’d been set aside that day, on the pretense of discipline; Through no fault of her own, Serena became the scapegoat for a Delinquent band’s wrongdoings. She’d found herself in their company, alongside several college walls worth of graffiti art. Though she tried to escape, the Delinquents fled first, leaving her at the faculty’s mercy. Of them, she’d gotten Dr. Stillman, her very own English Professor. 

He often seemed her equal, due to his youth and lively vigor. She believed his punishment would be light, leaving her with little concern. However, Lucian was not in the mood for pleasantries that day. 

Rage painted his features, signalling his own discontentment. In his disgust, he’d marched her to an empty conference room, designated for various riffraff. With nary a word, he stormed off, leaving her with her thoughts. 

As Serena sat in a worn, wooden chair, she glanced around. Several other students filled the seats, awaiting punishment as she did. Of them, the Delinquents were nowhere to be found, to her frustration. Ablaze with disgust, Serena slumped in her seat. As she tried to calm herself, Lucian returned, as mad as ever. 

“Miss Sabine, what do you have to say for yourself?” he asked aloud, his teeth gritted. Before Serena could reply, he huffed and set a hand on his temple. “Of all the- Graffiti? Really, Serena? You’re a good girl, you know better than that, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Dr. Stillman,” Serena stammered out with her head lowered. She eased up to face him, her eyes sullen. “I’m, I’m sorry to have angered you so badly. But, you’ve got to believe me, I didn’t do it! I was-” 

She breathed out in an attempt to stabilize herself; Though no harm was meant by the gesture, it captured Lucian’s attention immediately. He slammed his hand onto the desk, forcing Serena out of her musing. When she jerked up, silver met lilac, their owner’s gaze icy. 

“Miss Sabine, I get enough nonsense as is,” Lucian shot back with a slight grimace. “I expected better from you-” He took a moment to glance around the room, littered with other such delinquents. With a shake of his head, he returned to Serena. She sat up straight, on guard for her latest mistake. “But I guess I was mistaken. Just sit until I know what to do with you.” As she stared at Lucian, another person slipped into their chamber. 

He passed by unnoticed, despite his great height. His was an imposing figure, clothed in fine garments of crimson and coal. A regal aura came from within himself, befitting a great scholar or king. Under his right arm sat a thick folder, stuffed with reference illustrations. While his obligation sent him Lucian’s way, he couldn’t help but notice Serena under his hand. Despite her relative composure, she quaked slightly from fear. 

Before Lucian could speak further, the unseen guest approached them in turn. Serena was the first to take note, as she’d heard his footsteps prior. When she turned to him, her eyes snapped open. He seemed like an apparition of flame, a god in the flesh to her. She thought their’s an enchanted meeting, one born of a romance novel. As she admired his muscular frame, Lucian took notice in turn. Likewise, he kept silent out of respect for his fellow colleague. 

As they gazed at the mysterious man, Serena mouthed a query of his identity to Lucian. While he knew of his colleague, he thought it rude for her to interrupt. Only a cold glare greeted her, to her frustration and shame. Such treatment did not go unnoticed by the other man, who turned to Lucian. 

“Dr. Stillman, what’s the meaning of this?” he asked aloud, his voice eloquent and husky. “Why are you harassing this fine young lady?” It raced down Serena’s spine, like a phantom of a mystical lover. She sat up straight, her form guided to his. In his own befuddlement, Lucian scrambled to explain himself. As his head rose to meet the other’s eyes, his lips trembled. 

“Professor De-Lis, I wasn’t expecting you so early!” he exclaimed as his brows fell. “I mean, you know how it is, handling Delinquents! I expected you in my office, but I see you’ve found me already.” He tried to laugh, but it fell upon deaf ears. Still struck by unease, Lucian adjusted his glasses and pressed on. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, Lysandre. You’re as sneaky as a Delphox, you are-” 

His name fell upon Serena’s ears, the sound like a pure chord of music to her. She sighed openly, her lips set in a giddy grin. At this point, she cared not for Lucian’s cruelty; All she wanted was to drink in Lysandre’s rapturous form. 

All the while, the men continued their discourse, arguing back and forth for Serena’s supposed innocence. When Lucian’s cold ire became too much to bear, Lysandre approached him, his frame high above his own. 

“Dr. Stillman, please,” he addressed his colleague, his tone incredulous. “You’ve been unfair to Miss Sabine here.” Icy orbs glanced to Serena, their gleam tender. With a shake of his head, Lysandre stroked his chin, seemingly deep in thought. Lucian kept his sight on the other man, inwardly fearing his own retribution. “She’s all flustered as is, the last thing she’d want is you down her throat.” 

Now humbled by his admonishment, Lucian nodded back, his eyes cast downward. Shame painted his features, joined by a quick, frustrated sigh. “Professor De-Lis, I know I acted rashly,” he pleaded on soft breath. “I know she claims she’s innocent, but still! You do understand public defacement is a serious offense, correct? Someone needs to be punished, Miss Sabine was the only one present, and-” 

“That’s still unfair to her,” Lysandre shot back with a sneer. “My apologies, Miss Sabine.” When he turned to Serena, a great relief fell upon her. She thanked him under her breath, to his appreciation. “Besides, that why campus police exists. That’s their jurisdiction, not yours, Dr. Stillman. Despite your claims, it’s their issue, not yours, now.” Unable to defend himself any longer, Lucian relented and backed away.

With a quick nod back, he collected Lysandre’s folder and bid him farewell. As they watched him vanish into the ether, Serena slumped back into her seat. She breathed out, drawing Lysandre’s attention once more. “I’m so sorry for my colleague’s behavior,” he apologized, to her delight. “I presume you knew him prior, but he has no right to treat you like that. How disrespectful.” 

“Yes, I’m Serena, actually,” she said as calmly as she could. “And I do know Dr. Stillman, he’s my English professor. But, he’s usually so nice! What got into him today? I mean-” She paused for a moment, flustered by her conflicting emotions. Between her rising desire and shame, it was all Serena could do to keep herself in line. Lysandre remained as patient as ever, silently coaxing her to ease her nerves. “But, I guess he can be a jerk sometimes.” 

“Still no reason for him to torment you,” he remarked with a toss of his head. “What did he think would happen, anyway?” Serena shrugged, merely glad to have departed from Lucian’s presence. She sank back in her seat, slumped even lower. “All a witch hunt, that’s all it is. Trust me, I know Dr. Stillman: He’s just as ornery as he is brilliant. He’s kind of a cad like that.” 

“Wow, I didn’t think of that,” she exclaimed, her eyes aglow. “Guess I was too caught up in this.” Lysandre gave her a quick nod, silently assuring her in his kindness. “So, you’re Professor De-Lis, then? Pleased to meet you, and thanks for everything!” 

She extended her hand, of which he shook politely. His warmth fell against her palm, stoking her flame even more so. Serena felt herself become dizzy, thought she cared not for its effect. She sensed the eyes of other students upon her, questioning her intent. 

Lysandre stooped down to meet her gaze, his features warm and inviting. Despite her desire, she managed to contain herself for the moment. “Well, where do you work, then?” she asked on soft breath, her eyes pleading. “I’m sure I would’ve remembered seeing you around here before-” 

“I work in the Pokemon Art Academy,” Lysandre stated, his tone firm and sincere. “It’s across the way, and it’s wonderful. Some even think it’s the best part of our campus. But, that’s just me.” Pride ran through his voice, hypnotic in its scope. Serena was enthralled further, as though Arceus’ majesty ran through his form. Everything about him seemed built to drive her very senses wild. 

“Maybe I should’ve signed up for Art Academy instead,” she purred, unsure of her alluring timbre. “It’s sure beautiful, don’t you think? And I’d see you there, of course-” Silver met aqua, their owner invigorated by her spark of fascination. Serena knew of her innate appeal, but knew not of its effect on him. She believed Lysandre immune to her charms, as refined and elegant as he was. Though he nodded back, she thought it a civil gesture, not one of desire. 

“But, I’m just rambling,” Serena breathed out a she caught a golden lock in her fingers. “I’m sure you’re busy, sir. You’ve got lots to do around here. Don’t let me keep you waiting!” Amused by her now bright strips, Lysandre chuckled and grasped her free hand. He gazed into her eyes with an open, tender admiration. At that moment, time seemed to stop, a trick of Dialga’s doing. Nothing else mattered for the pair, aside from one another. 

Life continued around them, with the bustle of other students faintly audible. Its distant sound served as a backdrop to their enchanted meeting; Neither dared to break it, not just yet. Lysandre reached for her hands once more, allowing for their fingers to meet. By instinct, they locked together, sealing their new bond. He drew closer, leaving barely any space between one another. 

As Serena leaned in close, he pulled back, having remembered something important. Another’s attention called him away from her, to his concealed ire. Before she could bask in her disappointment, Lysandre reached in his pocket and produced a scrap of paper. In an instant, he wrote upon it in neat, refined script. 

“No, it’s perfectly all right,” he said as he scribbled on the paper scrap. “I just remembered I’ve an engagement soon, my apologies. Here, have my personal contacts. I’d love for you to visit me. It’d be my honor to have you around, Serena.” 

Once he’d finished, Lysandre handed her the scrap, his hand brushing against hers. She accepted it without complaint, for the its very intent made heart flutter. As she held the paper in grasp, she gazed at him. “Come when you’re free, my hours are there, after all.” Likewise, he smiled back, enchanted by her shining allure. “If there’s anything else you need, I’ll be happy to provide it.” 

 

Life passed for Serena in its typical way following their meeting; Only his memory rose like flame within herself. She held Lysandre’s contacts close to her heart, fretting over what to expect of him. Though she desired nothing but to be his, doubt clouded her senses. She felt unworthy his presence, sure that he’s merely humored her prior. As loathe as she was to admit it, the thought lingered in her mind. 

Unable to push her unease away, she’d arranged to meet him that very Friday. Nerves racked her as she approached the Pokemon Art Academy’s exterior. She’d walked passed it countless times before, but it held a spark for her now. Gone were the days it was a mere construct; It was a mystical realm, filled with desire and promised. With the notion in hand, Serena rose her head up and stepped inside. 

Its interior appeared like her familiar territory; Doors decorated endless hallways, the likes of which swarmed with students. As she walked past them, Serena glanced at the numbers along rooms. Only one number mattered to her: Lysandre’s office. Images of his radiant gleam haunted her, their phantom desire heavy on her mind. As quickly as she’d arrived, she’d found his quarters, the key to her passion. 

The door was open, allowing her to step in unannounced. When she sauntered into the room, countless eyes fell upon her. Serena paid them no mind, for her desire was so great. As she ventured deeper on, images of figure drawings caught her eye. They were nude, a fine tribute to the loveliness of humanity. Before she would ponder who they immortalized, the answer came in pure clarity. 

Another one of her teachers had crossed her path, Professor Titalle of Ancient Languages. Against the artificial light, he seemed more like a great work of art himself. However, he was completely bare, save for the beret and bracelet he usually wore. Such a sight alarmed her, snapping Serena out of her daze. In her new panic, she covered her eyes as he turned to her. 

“Professor Titalle, what are you doing here?!” she stammered out as she averted her gaze. Though Serena was deeply flustered, Wallace paid her little concern as he got up from his seat. In an instant, he’d donned a robe and stepped to her side. He tapped her shoulder, only for Serena to jump back in surprise. She shut her eyes, their lids heavy against her cheeks. “I mean, is Professor De-Lis here? I was sent to Room 636-?”

“Well, I’m here because the original model couldn’t make it,” Wallace said as he tried to stifle a laugh. “So, there’s that! Also, Lysandre’s room is 939, Serena. I think you got it mixed up!” 

Though Serena kept her eyes shut, she knew he greatly enjoyed her error. With a frustrated huff, she shook her head and pulled away. When her back was turned to him, only did she open her eyes. The amused stares of his pupils greeted her, but they offered more consolation than Wallace’s presence. 

As she walked towards the open door, Wallace waved back to her. “I’ll see you in class, Serena,” he called out with a sly grin. “Just, keep your eyes up, all right?” He meant well, but his words still jolted her pulsing nerves. Dazed by what she’d seen, Serena tried to wipe her mind clean. While she though Wallace attractive enough, it seemed improper to think of him in that manner.

“Look, just cool it!” she admonished herself as she walked down the hall. “He’s your teacher, you have to deal with him! Stop being stupid! I mean it’s not Lysandre-” Its drab space seemed to fade away, leaving only her fantasy world. She walked past students and faculty, their forms now a distant memory. “That wonderful, wonderful man- At least he’s not my teacher, so it’s okay, right? Right?” 

She nodded to herself, attempting to soothe her rising unease. A faint sense of order returned, prompting her to search once more. Serena eventually reached Lysandre’s office, its unassuming door affixed with 939 upon it. Careful to avoid any more mishaps, she tapped at its plane, her ear close to dull oak.

“Come in,” Lysandre called out, his voice muted by the door’s glass. “The door’s open, I’m just busy with reports now-” With another nod to herself, Serena replied back and grasped the door’s handle. She slipped past it fluidly, allowing her entry to her most hallowed chamber. As she stepped into his office, countless pieces of art decorated its walls. 

Their subjects carried a regal air, just as their owner did. Images of Serperior and Pyroar were abundant, as were Helix fossils. As Serena walked past various paintings, her unease only rose. “Look at all this, he’s so classy!” she thought to herself, fretting over her supposed inadequacy. “I don’t even know what half this stuff is! Why’s he bothering with me, dumb ol’ me?” 

As she approached his desk, she took in a deep breath. His head was lowered, leaving only his auburn peaks visible. He seemed consumed by his work, like passion itself taken flesh. The sharp sound of writing greeted her, stoking her curiosity. Serena was determined to remain proper, and seated herself while he worked. She watched him for a while, mesmerized by his presence.

Even under the guise of professionalism, Lsyandre enchanted her so. She eased back in her chair, content to watch him in her haze.It was only when he glanced up did he notice her. 

“Oh, hello there, Serena,” he greeted her with a polite smile. “My apologies, I didn’t know you had arrived.” He put down his pencil, ready to lavish his attention on her As their eyes met, she fell under his spell once more. “Well, what brings you here? Is there anything you’d like to discuss, or-” 

His voice trailed off, perceptive to Serena’s palpable unease. A greater fear gripped her, one he was determined to subdue. They sat in silence, allowing its stillness to comfort them. When Lysandre offered her some water from a nearby pitcher, her spirits rose. “No, it’s fine, sir,” she replied as she summoned her inner courage. “It’s not what I’m here for. Actually, I just wanted to see you again. Talk some things out.”

“Fine by me, then,” he said as his smile grew wider. “If there’s anything you need, I’ll be happy to help out. If I can, that is.” Lysandre chuckled to himself, strengthening her doubt. He captivated her so, but she suspected the feeling wasn’t mutual. Only in her wildest dreams did she think herself worthy of him. Or did she? 

“Thank you, sir,” Serena replied, her tone twinged with remorse. “I like meeting with you, even if it’s like last time. I just want to clear my head, sort out things between us.” He nodded back, leaving her unsure of his intentions. Dread soon overwhelmed her, leaving Serena to its might. “But, I don’t think it’ll help, I’m too stupid to realize that!” As she lowered her head, he jerked up with surprise. 

Though she couldn’t see it, his eyes were now ablaze, their edges narrowed. “Serena, don’t feel bad,” he remarked, his voice clear with disbelief. “You’re not a failure; Please don’t call yourself stupid. Really, I see great potential in you myself. What else is there?” She kept her head down, so ashamed was she. 

“But, really, what makes me so special?” Serena retorted, her voice painted with a blank disbelief. She arched up in her seat, allowing her to face Lysandre head on. 

Their eyes met, her cool silver against his in gleaming aqua. Though he retained his professional air, she noted a peculiar spark in their depths. It brought to mind intrigue, one born of a certain, mad sort of lust. It bore through her soul, fanning the flame she so craved to satisfy. 

“It’s something I can’t quite say,” Lysandre replied as he stroked his chin. “Something that defies words! It’s like a sense, like an spark set in my mind-” 

He paused to watch Serena, who nodded back knowingly. Her gaze bore though his, live with an alluring vigor. Doubt remained within them, but she appreciated it all the same. All was now clear: He truly cared for her, well beyond what politeness demanded. Her attention was fixed on him, something he greatly admired. The longer he gazed at her, the more he realized she always looked at him as such. 

It was enough to drive him mad, forcing himself to calm down. “Properly nurtured, you’ll be a fine member of society,” he pressed on as he eased back in his chair. “I sense that about you, more than I’ve ever seen. You see, a teacher’s purpose is to better their students. Everyone’s worthy of an education, after all. And with such a varied world, there’s no telling what you can achieve. Do you understand, Serena?” 

Struck by his brazen encouragement, she stared at him, her eyes now hollow. “But that’s the point, Professor De-Lis!” she exclaimed as her voice broke. “I don’t know what to do with myself! I, I thought you were just being nice.” Serena laughed nervously, unsure of how to temper her rising sorrow. “But, since you do believe in me, it’s too much! I’m sorry, but I just don’t want to let you down, too!” 

“Serena, please,” he breathed out, unsure of what was to come. “You’re not betraying me as such. Trust me, the world’s already filth as is. If anything, you’re above that! I just want to help you, to make the world worthy of your beauty-” Silver eyes snapped open, their owner taken back by his flattery. Equal parts desire and shame engulfed her, leaving Serena speechless. 

As she set a hand on her temple, Lysandre got up from his seat and stepped to her side. He remained unseen, lost to the fog of her grief. When his hands met her shoulders, she froze instantly. “I’m so sorry, it’s just-” she stammered out, her voice small. “It’s been on my mind for a while now. I don’t know what to do with myself. I don’t know if college is for me, don’t know if you feel as I do-”

“And how might that be?” Lysandre purred, his words like silk against her senses. She glanced back, only to see his eyes bright with tenderness. The spark which pulled her to him blazed on, threatening to consume them both. Her fog of doubt remained, but she couldn’t deny his hungry gaze. It beckoned to her, pleading for Serena to unlock their spell entirely. “Be honest with me, I won’t judge you. What would you like for us to be?” 

“Serena, just be honest with me,” he pressed on as he rubbed her shoulders. “Be honest with yourself. What’s the one thing you want most of all?” Her neck began to splint, but her heart ached even more. Her wildest dream was coming true, to her confusion. The spell she’d cast engulfed them both, hypnotic in scope. She knew the moment was alive, ready for the taking. 

“You,” Serena replied, her voice now at a husky whisper. “I want you, Lysandre. I’ve wanted you ever since I first saw you.” He smiled back, revealing pale, gleaming teeth. At that moment, he appeared like a god, one which wielded flame and passion. Unable to resist any longer, she surrendered to his innate charms. He nodded back, silently encouraging their rising passion. 

“Well, am I being too forward, sir?” Serena asked with a sly jolt along her voice. “Well, I don’t care anymore. I just want you, I want us to be together. I know it’s not impossible, but it’s your choice.” Now in solitude, their spark rose, untouched by any outside doubts. Time froze once more, allowing their desire to shine freely. “Now, do you want me, or-”

Before she could continue, he pressed his lips against hers. As Lysandre grasped her locks for support, she melted under his touch. Sparks rose in the air, leaving it hot and heady. The spell was broken now, leaving only great things to come from it. A new day had come, full of promise and lust. And it was exactly what Serena needed, what she most craved of all: Love, in its most pure, tender form.


	2. Chapter 2

The passing weeks felt like a fever dream, so intense were they. Ever since she’d become Lysandre’s own, she felt like an exalted goddess. His desire was purely genuine, imbued with the passion he cultivated within. It was enough to make Serena fall weak, to send her senses into a frenzy. Their romance invigorated her so, offering a new dimension to the life she now cherished. 

They’d tried to be civil about it, confining their lust behind hidden doors. But as time passed, they found it difficult to contain their shared desire. It first manifested innocently, with a kiss here and there on campus. Passion, however, soon overwhelmed them; The pair often found themselves in Lysandre’s office, careful to be inconspicuous as they rutted within it. 

All their lust culminated in a singular point, destined to peak that fated day. Par their routine, they’d arranged to meet together over lunch. It had passed without incident, leaving them to the day’s mercy. As such, they stopped by Ultima University’s library, hand in hand. When they entered its space, countless eyes fell upon them.

Both were familiar to the sight, to the prying glances of their colleagues. They knew their relationship was not illicit, but still worthy of a second glance. Despite the world’s opinions on the matter, they carried on. As the pair approached an aged reading table, Serena clutched his hand tighter. “I’m ready, darling,” she murmured as he peered at her. “If you’ve got the stuff, let’s go ahead.” 

Lysandre nodded back, well aware of what was to come. He stole a glance at her neck, relishing its pale, creamy length. Today she’d equipped a necklace with a nail-shaped device attached at its front. No one else was the wiser to its true intent, which delighted him immensely. As a whole, their relationship was like that to an extent. An open secret, with pleasures only known to them. 

With a warm smile, he clutched her hand a bit tighter. “As you wish, Serena,” he replied as they walked on. “I’m as willing as you are, after all.” She sighed in turn, wholly content in his affection. The pair pressed on, leaving open spaces and others behind. They eventually reached a towering door, built in an imposing style. It seemed to contain a greater force, one which Lysandre had the authority to overwhelm.

He pried his hands out of hers, leaving her hollow. Serena knew greater things awaited them, but she still craved his touch. Likewise, Lysandre moved swiftly to retrieve a key from his pocket. In an instant, he’d slipped it in the door’s lock and opened it. With a final glance behind himself, he nodded to her once more. “Everything’s clear,” he called to her softly. “Come on, let’s go. The archives await, love.” 

Serena gave him a knowing wink, ready for what awaited them within. At this point, the world had passed them by, leaving them be. With that comfort in mind, she stepped into its chamber as Lysandre trailed behind. As he locked the door, she peered around herself. 

The chamber appeared like the library’s exterior, only more aged. It seemed like a king’s quarters, suited to his lavish tastes. Mahogany paneling surrounded them, accompanied by jewel-like lights and plush, damask seats in rich crimson. Nary a soul occupied it, save for themselves. 

“Oh, I hear Professor Sycamore got caught in here,” she mused as they crept past ancient shelves. “Him and Alain! Isn’t that just wild?” Serena jabbed him in the side, her lips set in a sly smile. Undeterred by her claims, Lysandre shot her a quick, playful glance. He set a finger to his lips, heightening his vivacious allure. Though he retained his elegant charm, she knew of his primal desires all too well. 

“But, not as wild as we get, of course,” she purred forth. “Isn’t that right, darling?” Golden brows rose, imparting her with an alluring, rakish aura. It was all Lysandre could to to restrain himself, at least for the moment. His presence had transformed her greatly, leaving her a new woman. Serena’s potential was beginning to shine, ready to illuminate the world with its might. 

“Indeed, my pet,” Lysandre mused as he caressed her palm. “That’s what I love about new blood. It’s a fresh start. A chance to pass the baton further-” She melted under his touch, silently pleading for his more intimate attention.

When they reached a large, oak table, Serena hopped on it, putting herself on display. Her bag followed suit, having fallen to her side. Against the soft light, she radiated vitality and pulsing allure. She knew of her affect on him, and relished it so. As she spread her legs, he got on top of her, his form hot against her own. 

His hands roamed along her, sending his warmth against pale skin. When he drew in closer, she pulled back with a sly smile. Unfazed by his teasing, she reached into her bag and pulled out a water bottle. Before he could react in turn, Serena squirted a bit of its contents onto her fingers, causing their tips to gleam. She ran them along her lip and sucked them with a vivacious vigor. 

She mimicked his caresses and dragged her fingers along her sharp curves. It continued on until Serena reached below her flowing skirt. He stole a glance there, silently prompting her to continue. With a knowing nod, she shook the bottle, its contents sloshing against clear plastic. In an instant, she poured water on exposed flesh, their run-off dripping off of her thighs. What hadn’t slipped away soaked her stockings, accentuating their cover. 

While Lysandre thought her show unorthodox, he was enthralled by it all the same. He pulled away, allowing himself to hover atop her. “My pet, wherever did you get such an idea?” he remarked as she lifted her skirt. With a wink, Serena flashed him a sultry grin and poured water on her mound. Its cloth cover grew damp, nearly translucent in the light. 

“From those paintings in your office,” she replied as she met his gaze. “What, you didn’t think I noticed the nudes in there?” Her teasing had done the trick, judging from the lurid expression on his face. “Well, you can have the real thing, right here! Come on, give in. It’s gonna be a bumpy ride, and you’re coming along for it!” 

With a smoldering glance, Serena reached below, her fingers against pale lace. In an instant, she slipped out of her panties and tossed them aside. Lysandre’s reflexes were quick, allowing him to capture them in his hand. As he caressed the wet fabric, his heart beat faster. Their heat beckoned forth, encouraging him to take in her scent. As if to tease her further, he lifted them to his nose. 

Silk tickled his skin, its slick touch feather-light. Her scent drove him mad, a perfume designed to stoke his inner flame. Lysandre breathed in her aroma as she watched on with approval. His cock twitched and burned, begging for release. Unable to hold off any longer, he set them aside. He put them in his pocket, for more pressing matters demanded his attention. 

Under her watchful gaze, he fished out his length and held it in his palm. As he began to pump it, Serena’s features became soft, enthralled by the very sight. Its smooth flesh beckoned to her as well, pleading to be sucked and caressed. She loved to see its stiff length, for it had come from her own presence. That enough would’ve delighted her enough; However, Lysandre knew how to heighten her desire, to make her burst into flame. 

He stroked his cock, allowing her to marvel at its crimson flesh. He murmured under soft breath, taunting her with this prowess. Words of praise filled the air, of how he adored her flesh. She pumped harder within herself, silently urging him on. He obliged her as his voice grew more frenzied, more impatient. Likewise, clear seed now painted his tip, imparting it with an alluring glint. Both knew their desire, knew of how to make it soar. 

It was all she could do to keep herself from pleading openly to him. Determined to seek out her pleasure, her hands dropped below to her center. Soon enough, slender fingers slipped within, joined by her feverish moans. They knew of the threat surrounding them, the possibility of being revealed. However, their shared lust had won out, drowning out what hesitation they had. 

In a fit of desire, Lysandre reached for her necklace and unhooked it. With the chain and “nail” in hand, he dropped below. As he gazed at her slick folds, Serena gave him a quick, pleading nod. She pulled her fingers out, leaving her center at his mercy. Eager to sate her desire, he began to lap at their petals. The nail soon found its place, its rounded tip set atop her clit. As he slipped his tongue along her flesh, he pushed down on the device’s flattened top.

It instantly quaked, sending pleasurable shocks along Serena’s spine. She threw her head back and cried to the heavens. Though she knew to keep quiet, she couldn’t deny the bliss soaring through herself. As she set a hand on her mouth, silver orbs glanced below. If Lysandre approved of her display, it wasn’t apparent to her. If anything, he was just as lost to pleasure as she. He kissed at her flesh with a heated fervor, her scent paralyzing his senses. 

She melted under his touch and shifted against him. Her own passion only encouraged him, allowing him to bury his tongue into her center. Elsewhere, Lysandre pushed the device even harder, causing it to shake furiously. Her senses fell into a frenzy, a blur of sparking delight. Serena cried out loud, her voice rattling through the empty space. Before she could chide herself, he glanced up, icy pools illuminated by bliss. 

As intoxicated as they had become, they couldn’t hold back any longer. With a final swipe of his tongue, Lysandre pulled away to glance up. His eyes were bright and pleading, joined by now slick lips. A hushed inquiry became audible, to which Serena nodded back. Secure in their new whim, she watched as he got up. He turned off the device and returned it to her throat. They eased off of the table and raced to another chamber within their own.

It was a reading room, hidden from even the most prying of eyes. Once within its softly-lit space, they sought out another table to lie upon. As soon as they reached it, Lysandre threw her against its smooth plane. Likewise, she spread her legs, revealing her slick, wanting center. Within moments, he’d entered her, his length firm against her tender flesh. 

Both only removed what was necessary during their tryst; Even in the archives’ seclusion, they knew they could be caught easily. The very thought was a tonic to their senses, heightening their heated lust. As Lysandre got up from his spot, she drank in his toned form. Even with his clothes cast aside, he radiated elegance. The contrast was striking, enough for Serena to wish he were so inhibited all the time. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” she breathed out, to his eternal delight. “Don’t be modest, I know you.” He grasped her hand, only furthering her desire. “You say you’re classy, but you’re just an animal! Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true!” As if to taunt her, Lysandre sheathed himself to the hilt, to her surprise. She cried out, throwing her head back in immense pleasure. 

Before he began to move, Lysandre took a moment to admire the sight beneath him. There she was, a vision of creation’s most pure divinity. Pale skin gleamed in the golden light like polished ivory. Along it were soft patches of coral, marking where he’d teased her just so. The lower his gaze traveled, the more impatient Serena became. His cock pulsed within her, its length full and heavy. 

When he reached her mound, both froze and caught their breath. Just below it lay her center, its slick petals against his shaft. A strange pride welled within both of them, marveling at how well they fit together. At that moment, their resistance broke, leaving them at desire’s mercy. Serena nodded at him, silently urging him to move. With nary a word, Lysandre began to shift, dragging his length against tender flesh. 

 

All the while, Lucian had been musing on his previous encounter with Serena. He had seen her in class afterwards, but she purposely avoided his gaze. While he though it due to her stubborn nature, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Lysandre was right to have stopped him when he did, for his anger often got the better of him. He knew Serena was a good person at heart, and merely a victim of his wrath. 

With a heavy heart, he set his worry aside for other matters. That day found him at the library as well, under pretense of research. Lucian had a key to the archives as well, and unlocked it in turn. He ventured within its depths, attuned to its vast silence. When he reached their chamber’s door, he paused for a moment. Familiar voices were faintly audible, painted with frenzy. “Serena?” he asked aloud as he drew closer. “Lysandre?! Is that you two?” 

Within their chamber, both remained oblivious to his presence. They continued to rut, only pausing to catch their breath. Outside, Lucian continued to listen in, growing all the more concerned. “Serena, I’m so sorry about earlier,” he called out as he stood at the door. “I didn’t mean to make you upset! I wasn’t thinking clearly, you know how I get!”He slammed his hands against the door, breaking their spell once more. 

“Serena, please answer me,” he cried out. “If you’re there, answer me! I’m sorry, I just want to make it up to you!” His voice rattled along the air, muted by their room’s door. A few knocks became audible, to their astonishment. Both froze in shock, now aware of what could be. If they could hear Lucian from inside, he must have been able to to do the same. 

The pair remained together for a lingering moment, listening to Lucian call forth. Stillness seemed to overwhelm them, laced with slight dread. Though both feared being discovered as such, it also heightened their excitement. Careful to keep tabs on Lucian, they began to move once more, their bodies joined tightly. 

“Dr. Stillman, it’s fine,” Serena replied back, her voice now shaky. “I’ve gotten over it, don’t ask, okay? Just go-” As Lysandre pounded into her deeply, she shot him a playful glare. Across the way, Lucian nodded back, the sight unseen by either of them. He set a hand on his chin, unsure of himself. He swore he could hear a distinct rattle along wooden planes. Intrigued by its presence, he leaned against the door to listen in. 

“Look, what you two do is your own business,” Lucian said as he adjusted his glasses. “But I want to make sure there’s no hard feelings here.” The rattle continued, prompting him to look into it deeper. When only the faintest response came, he took it upon himself to learn why. 

Unbeknownst to his companions, Lucian possessed a second sense. Born of his psychic affinity, it allowed him to see through surfaces. While he knew it impolite to do so, his concern overwhelmed his decorum now.Careful not to disturb them further, he focused on the door. 

Its wood became accentuated by a mystic glow, allowing him to peer behind it. There, among a violet haze were the pair, joined in love’s intimate embrace. They were partially bare, leaving vast expanses of flesh on display. Lucian’s mouth fell slack as his heart beat faster. “Dearest Darkrai,” he thought to himself, stunned by the very sight. “I shouldn’t watch! I need to go-” 

Though Lucian repeated the words in his mind, he kept in his spot. An impulse drove him to watch heir rutting. It was like a scene from a romance novel taken flesh, torrid and lustful. As Lysandre slammed himself into tender flesh, Serena writhed in turn. Both were imbued with passion’s glow, which drew Lucian in like a Mothim to flame. 

While he knew of Lysandre’s fiery nature, it startled him to see it in such context. His colleague drove into Serena with a madman’s fervor, causing her to quake with pleasure. Though she held a bare sense of restraint, he knew she wanted to cry to the heavens. It was an intoxicating vision, equal parts lurid and vivid. Lucian’s other sense only amplified their cries, driving him mad.

So lost was he to his fascination that he neglected his own lust. It had sparked within him, leaving Lucian lost to the world as well. His cock twitched below, now alive with a heated spark. A primal instinct urged him to stroke it, to fulfill his own desire. As he continued to watch them, he reached below to fish out his cock. With its length in hand, Lucian began to pump away, its flesh hot against his palm. 

Meanwhile, the pair pressed on with their rut, growing all the more frenzied. With every slam into the table, both forced their peaks ever further. Lysandre dragged his length within, pleasuring her as only he could. He was accompanied by the “nail” once more, which rested on Serena’s clit. It rattled along, its pulse electrifying against her tender flesh. It sated her every desire, leaving her with a grand sense of fullness. 

Neither cared for Lucian’s presence, believing him indifferent to their tryst. Though they kept as silent as they could, their peaks fast approached. Undeterred by any other distraction, Lysandre slammed into her, grinding his hips against her own. Likewise, Serena bucked against him, desparate to feel his comforting warmth. When he dropped below to kiss her, she cried out with pure bliss. 

Elsewhere, Lucian watched their rutting with lurid intrigue. Though his own flame had come suddenly, it was no more passionate than theirs. His own pulse rose, threatening to drive him mad. Fire’s very essence raced through his veins, invigorating his spirit. His cock had grown achingly stiff and hot, demanding release. 

It came in time with that of his companions: With a final, chocked cry, Serena threw her head back and burst. The device’s might had been enough to inflame her senses, causing her juices to flow freely. As she basked in her climax, Lysandre flowed suit and fell atop her. Unable to contain himself, Lucian burst in turn. His seed coated his hand, making it hot and slick. As a muffled moan escaped his lips, his eyes shut. 

Silence filled their space, its presence a strange comfort. Several moments passed as all recovered from their peaks. Inside, the pair ceased to move, content in their pleasure. Time seemed to stand still, an effect of love, rather than Dialga’s influence. 

Outside, Lucian’s peak had eased off as well; His breathing was still labored, but satisfaction rested on his senses. He’d been careful to keep clean, leaving his seed to dirty his hand. As he studied its slick palm, he listened for the pair to stir once more. Within, they rested against each other, content in their afterglow. Meanwhile, the outside world became apparent once more, its influence pounding on Lucian’s mind. 

His thoughts raced to their discovery, the shame of all knowing their deviant ways. The longer he thought about it, the more alarming it became to him. As alluring as he found the pair, he knew they wouldn’t feel the same. Fearful, he fished a cloth from his pocket with his free hand. He scrubbed himself as clean as he could. What lingered on his fingers was soon sucked away, its salt sending sparks along his spine.

As his essence rested on his tongue, Lucian drew back, his eyes nearly shut. He knew their encounter illicit, never to be revealed to another soul. But for its taboo nature, he was enchanted by the very notion. Perhaps that’s what drew the pair to one another, the thrill of the forbidden. It was utterly intoxicating, an elixir for the senses. As Lucian made himself decent, he smiled, content with his unusual revelation. 

 

When the pair emerged from their chamber, they appeared proper once more. Nary a hair was out of place, leaving the world none the wiser to their tryst. Only their sated smiles were evidence, joined by their glowing skin. Likewise, Lucian had cleaned himself up as well, aglow with his own sated lust. With a shaky heart, he stepped away, allowing the pair to see him. Their eyes met his, gleaming and light. 

“Oh, hello, Dr. Stillman,” Serena called out as she waved to him. “Sorry about everything. Just got distracted with Profesor De-Lis here.” She shot Lysandre a knowing glance, laced with lingering desire. When she turned to Lucian, a serene smile painted his features. She knew not of its lurid intent, but she appreciated it all the same. “I really am over it, sir. Besides, you meant well, right? We all make mistakes, after all.” 

She gave him a quick shrug as Lysandre watched on. A strange sense of calm engulfed them all, soothing their very souls. “No, you were right, you two,” Lucian replied as his lips eased into a sly grin. “I’ve no right to interfere. Your life is yours, Serena. I know you’ll make good decisions.” He glanced at Lysandre, practically winking at him. “Just go on, you two! It’s not my baton to pass, after all.”


End file.
